Where's your mother?
by StayStrongxxX
Summary: There's four toothbrushes. No mention of a mother or a father. A locked room. What could these girls be hiding? Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Dani sisters. Quinn/Mercedes and Quinn/Lauren friendship.


**Hey guys! Haven't posted in a long while but was thinking of this story for a long time. It's more suspense then the others but I don't know if I'll continue you with it as I have other stories I want to try out. Anyway, I've just been discharged from hospital so I have the time to post now. Love you all, read and comment :)**

* * *

**_He drops his suitcase by the door,_**  
**_She knows her Daddy won't be back anymore,_**  
**_She drags her feet across the floor,_**  
**_Tryna' hold back daddy,_**  
**_To keep him holding on,_**  
**_And she says.._**

"Rachel!" Shelby shouts as she chases her little daughter, Rachel, across the road. Rachel leapt up off the pavement onto the road where she chased her father. Will turned around and realised she was behind him so he stopped.

"Rachel" Rachel flung herself to him and he lifted her up into a hug. Dani rushed out after them to help, unlike the others she was very much on her mother's side.

**_Daddy, Daddy, don't leave,_**  
**_I'll do anything to keep you,_**  
**_Right here with me,_**  
**_Can't you see how much i need you?_**

**_Daddy, Daddy, don't leave,_**  
**_Mommy's saying things she don't mean,_**  
**_She don't know what she's talking about,_**  
**_Somebody hear me out._**

Shelby stopped and watched her daughter cry for her father, Dani put an arm around her. It was still heartbreaking. Will looked at Shelby while hugging his youngest daughter; but both of them knew; they couldn't stay together, not after everything that had happened.

_**Father, listen,**_  
_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,**_  
_**Father, stay here,**_  
_**I would do anything in return,**_  
_**I'll clean my room, try hard in school,**_  
_**I'll be good I promise you,**_  
_**Father, father,**_  
_**I pray to you.**_

Shelby crossed the road and tried to get her daughter to come off her father but Rachel held him on to him as tight as she could "Daddy don't go!" she cried.

"Come on Rachel let's go inside" Shelby  
held onto her daughter as Will tried to gently pass her back so Dani got involved "Rachel, let him go and come inside now" the tough love usually worked.

"I'm sorry" Will said trying to hold back his tears but failing when Rachel screamed as loud as she could when Shelby peeled her off him. Shelby passed her to Dani who carried her back inside.

_**Now she hasn't slept in weeks,**_  
_**She don't wanna close her eyes,**_  
_**'Cos she's scared that you'll leave,**_  
_**They've tried just about everything,**_  
_**But it's getting harder now,**_  
_**For him to breathe,**_  
_**Then she said..**_

_**Daddy, Daddy, don't leave,**_  
_**I'll do anything to keep you,**_  
_**Right here with me,**_  
_**Can't you see how much i need you**_

Will never cried, in their whole relationship this was only the third time Shelby had ever seen him cry. The last time was when he found out what had happened on that drunken night, which was the main reason they were splitting.

_**Daddy, Daddy, don't leave,**_  
_**The doctors are saying things they don't mean,**_  
_**They don't know what they're talking about,**_  
_**Somebody hear me out.**_

_**Father, Listen,**_  
_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,**_  
_**Father, Stay here,**_  
_**I would do anything in return,**_  
_**I'll clean my room, Try hard in school,**_  
_**I'll be good I promise you,**_  
_**Father, Father,**_  
_**I pray to you.**_

"When will I see them again?" Will dared to ask. Shelby laughed sarcastically "Try and convince the judge for any contact" Will begged "Please Shelby, they're my life" Shelby just shrugged and turned around "Tell Sue I said hi" and walked away not looking back.

As Shelby got to the door Quinn was standing by the door looking visibly upset.  
"Has he gone?" Quinn asked.  
"Yes, he has" Shelby answered coming inside and then closing the door.

Rachel started banging her little fists on the door so Dani came around and grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the sofa.

"So are you just going to pretend the last ten minutes didn't happen?" Quinn questioned.  
"Quinn" Dani warned.  
"What? I'm just asking are you?"  
"Quinn, I already have a crying two year old on my case I do not need a eleven year old one as well" Shelby snapped getting frustrated.  
Quinn sighed but after Dani's death glare dropped it and sat down on the sofa next to her younger sister.

_**Please don't let him go (don't let him go),**_  
_**I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so),**_  
_**Let him open his eyes(eyes),**_  
_**Need a little more time(time),**_  
_**To tell him that I love him more,**_  
_**Than anything in the world,**_  
_**It's Daddy's little girl.**_

* * *

Three years later...

Quinn Corcoran. Head cheerleader and only been in high school for three months. She was loved, she was popular, she was talented. She was a superb glee club member, she was a great cheerleader and she was such a caring friend, as well as being a good sister of course (debatable)

"Hey girl" Mercedes came over and smiled at her best friend. Quinn smiled "Hey cedes, where's Sam?" she asked. Sam was Mercedes boyfriend, even though both of them denied it.

"Where's Finn?" Mercedes shot back. Finn was Quinn's crush but not yet had they actually gone out on a date. The two girls just smiled at each other and called it truce.

As they turned around and began to walk to homeroom they saw a freshman getting a slushy thrown into their face causing everyone around to laugh and cheer.

Quinn saw red.  
"Hey!" She shouted at the jock which was Karofsky, of course. Karofsky turned around "What? You going to stick up for the geeks now?" he snarled. Quinn charged forward "A geek doesn't make you any less than a person you douchebag" she snapped. She looked at the freshman and realised it was Lauren. A shy kinda overweight kid.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" she said glaring at Karofsky. He backed down because he didn't want to mess with Quinn because he knew Finn liked her, and he didn't want to make an enemy out of the quarterback.

Quinn and Mercedes took Lauren into the bathrooms and helped clean her up. They got most the slushy out of her hair and face.

"Thank you for that out there Quinn, it was really kind of you" Lauren whispered shyly.  
Quinn just smiled "Have you got any spare change of clothes?"

"Always. This isn't the first time this has happened you know" Lauren nervously laughed "I don't have any friends which is probably why this keeps happening to me"

Quinn nodded sadly and Lauren went into the cubicles to change while Quinn and Mercedes waited outside.

"Do you think we should invite her over after school?" Quinn whispered to Mercedes. Mercedes rolled her eyes "Sweet as pie you are, almost makes me feel like a bad person" she laughed to herself.

"Mercedes I'm being serious"  
"Well we barely know her, but she is in desperate need for friends so that would just be sad if we didn't" Mercedes stated.  
Quinn nodded in agreement

Lauren walked out of the cubicle in a new set of clothes and seemed much cleaner now "So Lauren, we don't have glee club practice today so I was just wondering if you would like to come over after school today and you know, chill a little bit"

Lauren looked surprised but then flattered "Really? Are you sure? I mean, are you sure this isn't a prank because you're head cheerleader and your best friend is a glee club star so-"

"Don't worry girl this is not a trick" Mercedes assured her "So what? You coming?"

"Of course, yes. Let me just tell my mom" she said getting out her phone and dialling her moms number. Quinn and Mercedes exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Hey mom" Lauren cheered "Quinn Fabray and Mercedes have invited me over after school, I can go right?"

Mercedes and Quinn stood awkwardly waiting for the conversation to finish, then Lauren turned back to them smiling "So was she okay?" Mercedes asked.  
"Yeah, she was great" Lauren smiled.  
"Alright girls then we better get moving" Mercedes reminded them they were going to be late for next class. They all packed up there things and left the bathroom.

* * *

Santana was napping on the sofa when Quinn walked in "Useless" she stated. Mercedes nodded in agreement "Why doesn't she just get a job?"  
"Because she's a lazy bitch that's why. Sorry Lauren, this is my older sister Santana" Quinn introduced her to the sleeping girl on the sofa.

Lauren looked at her and nodded "Pretty" she commented. Quinn pulled a disgusted face which made Mercedes laugh and consequently woke Santana up. She huffed angrily "What the fuck!"

"So you can sleep through Dani's guitar, Rachel's singing, my arguments but you get woken by a laugh?" Quinn questioned.

Santana rolled her eyes "It's just so loud and annoying" which made Mercedes laugh even more, she never took what Santana said seriously.

"Whose your friend?" Santana asked. Lauren stepped forward "Hi, I'm Lauren" she told her quietly. Santana just nodded "Nice to meet you, probably not a great first impression but oh well" Lauren just nodded to say she agreed with that.

"Is Rachel back yet?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head "No Dani is still at munchkin's school"

"Has she been in trouble again?" Quinn asked worriedly. Santana shrugged "Maybe, who knows"

A few seconds later the door clicked and Dani, who had a stressed look on her face, popped her head through "Any help here please?" In the background you could hear Rachel screaming. Santana sighed and got up, saying something incoherently.

"Come on. You don't want to see this drama, it's not pleasant" Quinn stated and Lauren looked concerned. Mercedes assured her "Kiddo will be fine" and so the three went upstairs.

Lauren walked upstairs amazed at how big the house was compared to hers. Their mother must've been a walking cash machine to afford this. She didn't dare ask, but where was their mother? Or their father? Maybe they were at work but there was never any mention of them. So far, all she's seen is young adults not old enough to be Quinn's mother.

"Rachel and I share a room and Santana and Dani share a room" Quinn told her pointing to the two rooms next to each other. Lauren looked at the other door and Mercedes noticed "Nobody goes in that room"

Lauren wanted to ask why but left it, she didn't want to seem rude. Quinn carried on talking "The bathroom is over there and the spare room is where Cedes sleeps when she stays over is opposite"

Lauren looked impressed with the house and followed them into Quinn's bedroom. Quinn sat down and sighed at the noise so got up to close the door "Everyday Rachel comes home in a bad mood"

"You can't blame her" Mercedes stated sitting down at the desk. Lauren stood awkwardly "Sit down on Rachel's bed" Quinn told her "She hardly sleeps in it anyway, I always find her on the floor"

"Really?"  
"Yeah, she has weird issues" Quinn dismissed not wanting to go into full detail with someone she just met. Mercedes already knew everything, and that took years of trust, literally the first month they moved they found each other since they lived so close.

"So how's glee club?" Lauren asked "I heard you're going to nationals, I don't know what that is so..."  
Quinn smiled "It's just a fancy word for competition"  
"No it is not" Mercedes interjected. She was feisty when it got to glee. Quinn just rolled her eyes "Ignore her, she's a proper glee enthusiast"  
"It's better than being a fat nerd" Lauren told her, looking down at her body shamefully. Quinn shook her head "You have nothing to be ashamed of you're beautiful" Quinn told her. Lauren's cheeks when bright red. Being called beautiful by Quinn Corcoran? What was happening to her today?

"I'm hungry, let's go make a sandwich, sounds like everything has calmed down now" Quinn said. Mercedes got up to follow her but Lauren said "I need to use the bathroom first"

Quinn nodded "Cool. Just meet us downstairs when you're done"

Lauren went to the bathroom and just stared around at how fancy it looked. Subconsciously she counted the toothbrushes and counted only four. Did they live alone?

She finished and walked outside. Eyeing the door Mercedes said nobody goes in. She checked first to make sure nobody was watching and then crept over. It was none of her business she knew but she was curious. She pressed her ear on the door and she swore she could hear something, so she tried to open the door just to peep inside but it was locked. She really wanted to know, but to lose Quinn now? She couldn't risk it.

Lauren walked back downstairs and saw all of them were in the kitchen area. She guessed Rachel was the adorable tiny girl sitting on one of the stools nibbling on a banana.

"Is this Rachel?" Lauren asked. Quinn nodded "Yeah, Rachel this is Lauren, a friend from school" Quinn introduced her.  
Rachel waved at her and Lauren smiled and waved back.

Santana bit in "Yeah, maybe if you were nicer to other children Rachel you would have friends to bring home too"

"Santana" Dani warned. Santana just tutted, she was pissed she had a scratch on her face from earlier. It already cost too much to keep buying makeup to cover it up because if she didn't what would her followers on Instagram think?

"I'm making a sandwich with potato chips" Quinn decided getting out the potato chips and Rachel's face lit up "Chips! Chips!" she said. Dani rolled her eyes "Nice one Quinn" Quinn just shrugged and offered Rachel one but Dani snatched them.

"No. Not until you finish that banana" Dani told her. Quinn quickly made her sandwich while Mercedes made them all drinks and Lauren watched awkwardly the fight between Dani and Rachel.

"Rachel, no potato chips until you finish that banana" Dani stated not budging. Rachel squeezed the banana in her hand making the mush go all over the floor and in her hands.

"Rachel!" Dani scolded grabbing tissue and coming around to clean it up. Using that opportunity Rachel jumped off the stool and ran round to grab the potato chips. Santana grabbed the other side though and the two started having a tug of war with it until it popped and went everywhere. Rachel dropped on her knees and started eating them off the floor.

"Rachel that is disgusting" Dani scolded coming around the other side of the table to now clean up that mess "There is guests here, that's no way to behave, silly girl" and Dani turned around and bent down to pick them up.

Rachel, being Rachel, spat out the potato chips she was chewing and stepped closer to Dani. Santana realised what she was about to do and try to shout her but it was too late. Rachel squished the chewed up chips onto Dani's back and Dani squirmed uncomfortably.

"Rachel!"  
Quinn covered her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud and then signalled the other girls to head back upstairs with sandwiches and drinks to avoid the drama.

As they walked upstairs Lauren kept eying the door. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to know, but Quinn wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Mercedes sat down next to Quinn on the bed while Lauren sat back on Rachel's and they split the sandwich.

"Thank you for inviting me over today Quinn, you don't know how much it means to me" Lauren told her wiping her mouth. Quinn smiled "It's alright, and I just want you to know I didn't do it out of pity" Mercedes just looked at Quinn confused because she swore she did.

Lauren shrugged "I did think that and even if you had done, I still would've been grateful"

The door suddenly swung open making Lauren jump and stand up. But it was only Rachel and Mercedes thought 'who did she think it was' and started to get suspicious.

"I'm just getting my books" the little diva stated running over to her drawer to pick up her books. Quinn just nodded and carried on talking "You should stand up for yourself. You can't keep letting them stupid jocks make fun of you and hurt you"

"It's not just them...the Cheerios are like that as well" Lauren admitted looking down, unsure at how Quinn would react.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of books crashing to the floor "Seriously Rachel, you can put that girl in a room with nothing at all and she'll still make the loudest noise"

"Sorry" Rachel muttered standing up. She grabbed the book she was looking for and ran off "Rachel! Whose going to clean them books up, your mother?" Quinn didn't mean to refer to their mother and Lauren looked at her questioningly, wondering if Quinn would answer if she asked.

"Moms dead" Rachel answered none the wiser. Quinn tried to change the subject "Anyway, do the Cheerios do that?"

"Can you just answer?" Lauren butt in not being able to help herself "Where and who is your mother?"


End file.
